Will he take me back?
by Heartlessqueen1
Summary: Zim was forced to leave earth hurting Dib in the process. Finally having a chance to go back he takes it. Zim is smarter,quieter and Emo. But will Dib take Zim back or is their relationship lost. ZimXDib.OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Five years have passed sense Zim left earth. In this story the boys were twelve when Zim left. Dib is now a junior in high school. Dib does have friend. He doesn't talk about aliens out loud, but he does still do that alien track thing he does. A new kid shows up one day and he is completely Emo. Something is familiar about this new kid. From Zim's POV . I DON"T OWN INVADER ZIM......DON"T SUE …..CAUSE I"M BROKE RIGHT NOW!**

**Chapter 1**

"My tallest. I want permission to go back to Earth." I say I kneel in front of them.

"Why would you want to go back to that primitive planet?" Purple asked

"I have my reasons"

"Zim you have surprisingly have served us well. You made it up our ranks. You even grew taller"Red said " You deserve a vacation from all the destroying of planets and all."

"Maybe we should go on vacation"Purple interrupted.

"Shut up! I talking to Zim not you!"

"But think about it! A vacation1 You me and SNACKS!"

"Well maybe if I … Wait what were we talking about?"

"Weither or not you will allow me to go to Earth again."I said

"Oh yeah! Fine we will permit it but only for ..."he turns to purple " Two years?"

"Yup Two years"He said as he shoved donut down his throat.

"You can only stay on earth for two years not a moment longer.....You may go" I get up and walk out the room. Gir is sitting in a trash can head fist swinging his legs.

"Gir! Get out of there!" He pops out of the trash can.

"We going home!? Master?!" He giggled like crazy " I'm hungry!... Lets go get Burritos!"

"Al right Gir well get burritos but no crying!"

"Burritos" He said in a high pitched voice. I turn to look through the window. I stare in to space...literally. I feel said witch is strange for an Irkin. Ever sense I felt that stupid planet I have experienced.....emotions. I never tolled any one not even Gir. No body would believe him any way they just think he is stupid. He is actually quiet...fun from time to time. Most of the time he is annoying.

"Master!" Gir moaned "BURRRRRIIIIITTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Okay Gir1 I'll give you some money to buy burritos. I'll get the ship." I head for the landing docks after giving him the money. I have ungraded the ship. It 's bigger than a normal cruiser. I even have the blueprints for home base. This one will actually be normal unlike the other one. I check the engine and the shields. The cruiser is all ready to leave. I wait for Gir. Two minutes later he comes dancing into the docks with a huge bag full of burritos.

"Master! I won a toy!"

"Good for you Gir"

"Master sad again?!"

"No Gir I -" Gir started to scream.

"Master SAD! HE NO WANT BURRITOS.....TACOS!"

"Gir get in the cruiser!"

"OOKEY DOKEY!" He jumped in with his bag full of burritos. I jump in to the cruise after him. I close the shield and start the engine. He hover for a minute. I steer our way through the parking lot and head up to the opened roof. We drift in the direction of the earth. Last time we had to wait six months. This time it should only take two days.

"Master are going back to earth?!"

"Yes we are"

" Monkeys?"

"Yes"

"Moose?"

"Yes"

"Duck, milkshake, tacos, cheeseburgers, dancing, TV, pizza WAFFLES?"

"YES! WE are going back to all those things?"

"Dib?" He asked quietly. I didn't answer him. I would be surprised if he even looked in my direction.

**Flashback X Flashback**

"Zim is something wrong?" Dib asked me. I couldn't look him in the eye. We sat under the tree holding hands. I had just gotten the order to go back to the Armada. I have to leave tonight. How am I going to tell Dib?I let go of his hand and stand up

"Dib I'm leaving you"

"What?"

"I'm leaving you. I hate you. I hate you so much that I'm leaving this stupid planet. It doesn't deserve to be destroyed by a great Irkin. I have only been using you to help me. Now that I think about it. Your not very smart are? You are just a stupid earth monkey!You are so easy to manipulate!I'm leaving and I don't need you any more" I look down at him. He is crying. I didn't expect that he wold cry. Each of his tear burned me deeply. He stands up and slaps me.

" Well your just an emotionless cold hearted alien bastard. I'm leaving!You Suck Zim!" He ran from me Dib would never forgive me.

"You did the right thing Zim"Tak comes out from behind the tree " It would be easier for both of you if he thinks you hate him when leaves. I know that must have hurt to say."

"I didn't it would feel like this"

"It's okay Zim. Time heals all wounds. He is a smart kid he'll figure it out sooner or later. Now you better start to pack. The My tallest want you off this planet tonight."

I walk home to start to pack. As I walk home I see Dib across the street. I pretend not to notice him. I start to run home.

**Flashback X Flashback**

"Master? Comet"Gir says

"What?"

"Comet"

"Comet?" I look up and see a giant comet coming at us. I swerve to avoid it.

"Master you OOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY?"

"Yeah I... I just had a flashback"

"Dib?" He always talked quietly when it came to that subject. He knows that talking about.....him hurts me. It weird that that is the only secret Gir can keep.

"Yeah it involved Dib" The ride was quite for once.

**Dib's POV**

My watch starts to beep like crazy. I run to my room. My computer screen is freaking out. Warning signs are flashing. I check all the systems. Some thing is approaching earth at a rapped speed. One warning flash catches my eye. It is flashing white. I made that system to only go off if it involves a certain type alien. This one has never flashed in five years. All the others have but this one hasn't. This system only detects Irkins. A happy memory of Zim pops in to my head. I've tried to get in contact with him. Tak wouldn't help saying that I would only make it worse. Could Zim be coming back?

"Zim"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you little girl-Grown Up. For the advise and I will triple check the spelling this time. I might need some help with the story. If you have any ideas don't be shy and tell me....please!! I'm begging you.... please!!! Okay now on with the story. I don't own Invader Zim! I made Gir smarter than he really is. So deal with it!**

**Chapter 2**

**Zim's POV**

"Master?"

"Gir be quiet! I'm trying to sleep!" I shout at the little robot. Sitting next to me.

"But MAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!"The little annoying soon to be deep robot whines at full volume.

"What is it Gir!" Gir point at the screen . I look up at the screen. The warning light is flashing.

"You are approaching the planet: EARTH" the computer said.

"You think it's too late to turn back?" I ask Gir. Gir is occupied with the mini moose and making plane noises.

"Swooooosh Swuuuuuush Vroooooom Vrooom"

" Gir that's the sound of a car"I turn to see as the planet comes in to view. CRASH. "Gir did you brake something?"

"NOOOOO........YESSSSSSS"Gir continued to play with a moose covered in coffee. The moose had landed in the coffee machine. Gir tried to feed the moose burritos.... again " moose is hungry! EAT EAT!"

"Gir please don't break anything else." I mumbled to him only to be ignored by him. Being with this idiotic robot for more then five years. I know when to give up taking to him. "Gir I'll give you some candy when we land if you shut up!"

"CANDY!" Gir did shut up but mummed the doom song. It was almost as annoying as the singing version.

" Now entering Earth's Atmosphere" The computer said

"Thank you computer" The outside of the cruiser was burning up. We passed through the skies. " Computer locate the same city that we were in five years ago."

"Location located" On the screen popped up the directions to the city " Computer navigate us to that location." The cruiser took a sharp left and flew to the old home base. I took us a few minutes until we arrived. There was nothing standing were my old house stood. I drop a small digger. The digger dug in to the soil and soon the house was up and running. Unlike the old one this one actually looks like a human house and it is fully upgraded. With a complete and updated security system and computer.

" Master candy?!"

"Dib has it!" I laugh as I land the cruiser as the roof opens up for me to land in. As I land Gir opens the shield and jumps on to the roof. He jumps from roof to roof towards Dib's house "Gir I was joking! Oh this is not good"I get off the cruiser and get inside. "Oh well. Time for a disguise" I walk down the hall to an iron door. The door is only opened by DNA. I place my hand on the pad and it scans my hands.

"Computer Disguises!"The screen turns on and

"Description?"

"Human, Male, teenager, Black clothing"

"Matching......Matching..........Match fond" The screen showed a pretty well disguise. The clothes were in good tastes, and the disguise covered my green skin, red eyes, and antennas.

"Computer Disguise is expectable.....Find which school Dib is in rolled in and in roll me for tomorrow. Let me try on the disguise" A large scanner circled around me putting on my disguise. I looked in the mirror. I had on what the humans call black skinny jeans, and black boots. A short sleeved shirt that is clinging to my skin. A leather jacket that was supposed to look ripped up? I also had leather fingerless gauntlets.. The last two things I notice is that my skin is a pale white color and that my eyes are a light blue color with a thin black circle under my eye. My hair was all pointy and a long piece of my hair covered my left eye.

"Gir is not located" The computer says.

"I better go out and look for him. Computer tracking device" The computer puts a small tracking device on the table. I go upstairs and out the door. The small device starts to beep as I get closer to Gir. "Happy I put that tracking device in him"

**Dib's POV**

"Gaz! My computers are going crazy! Did you do anything to my computers?"

"Why the hell would I touch your stupid computers?!"

"They are going crazy on me!"

"Not my problem!"

All my computers are flashing with a warning signs.I try to shut them down and reboot. TAP TAP. "What was that?" TAP TAP" It was coming from the window. Something slaps onto my face " GET OFF!! GETT OFFF!"It claws at my face and scalp.

"CANDY!" It yelled out. It traveled arond my body looking for something. "Candy!"

"Okay! I'll give you some candy! Just stop!" It stops. I look down. It was clinning to my leg. It was a small robot. It was Zim's robot.

"Gir?"

"Candy!"

"Alright! Just be quite!" I pull out my small stash of junk food from under my bed. I grab a few pieces of candy and hand them to Gir. I look at the window

"You broke through the window for CANDY?!" He simply nodds as he eats. " Why are you here?.....Where's Zim?" He stops for a moment.. He looks up at me

"Master said you had candy!" He started to jump all over the room.

"Gir stop!"Gir falls on his head " Did I say the magic word?" A small antanna pops out of his head and starts to beep.

" MASTER!" He giggled he opened the door and walked out my room.I run after stops and looks at me. He speeds up and so do I. He stops again then starts to run for the front door. He screams a high pitched scream the type that a chipmunk might scream. He burst right through the door leaving a small robot like whole in the door.

"Dib you going out?" My dad ask as i pass the living room

"Be back in a few" I dash after the insane little robot. His big round blue eyes is the only bit of the little robot I can see from back here. Gir stops running at a lamp post. I can see him completely now. The antanna went back inside his head. A figure stepped into the light. It was some emo point at me. The other figure turns to move back into the shadows. As the emo kids turns. His back pack is hit by the light. The back pack looked to be the same as an irkin pack.

"ZIM!" The figure stopped walking as soon as I shouted. I finally make it to the lamp post.. The emo kid was standing in the shadows so I couldn't see him "Are you Zim?"

"Maybe I am.......maybe I'm not" The calm emo responded.

"Don't play with me! Are you or arn't you?!"

"Why would you care?" the calm confident voice asked.

" Because I ...I.. I need to make sure nothing is going to happen to the Earth!"

"What ever helps you sleep at night"

"What?!"

"Who are you trying to convince?Me or yourself"

"...."

"What proof do you have that I'm this Zim person?"

"What about Gir?"

"Who?"

"That-" I lookat his side. Gir is gone. "no wonder it suddenly got quiet"

"Well it was nice to meet you but I need to get going. I have school tomorrow."

"What school?"

" Traves High School."

"My school Zim?"

"Why do you kep calling me Zim?" the emo said getting annoyed.

"Because you are Zim. Just admitt it!"

"Are you getting mad at me again?"

"Of course I'm getting-........Again?"

"Like I said earlier. I have school tomorrow" he said nervously.

"Wait!Zim!" I grab on to his hand. I pull him into the light. There was no alien thing about him. Not even his skin. The last time I saw him. Everything about him was alien but everyone was too stupid to see that. He even has pirced ears. "I'm sorry. I just thought that you were someone else"

"Zim?"

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't mean to accuse you and all. I was just hoping you were him."

"I cool. My name is Zim that why I stopped.I thought you were calling me."

"Sorry about that. I don't usually act like this. I'm Dib"

"Nice to meet you. I might even see you tomorrow at school. Goodnight"

"Goodnight...Zim" I head back to my house

**Zim's POV**

I watched a Dib walked away. That was too close. I alsmost gave myslf away

"Master Dib baught it?"

"Yeah Gir he baught it but barely. Glad I picked this disguise" I smile to myself.

"good! Good!GOOD!DISGUISE!" Gir squiled

"Okay please don't do that. Your going to make human ears bleed."

"candy?"

"No they won't bleed candy!"

"Burrito?"

"No!"

"Taco!"

"No they don't bleed food!"

"Sooodddaaa?"

"No they bleed blood. They can't bleed anything but blood!"

"moose?"

"What? Where do you get moose from? Oh forget it lets just go home and pick out a disguise for you"

"TV?"

"YES!"

"Cable TV?"

"YES! Can we go home now?!" Gir starts to skip his way home as i follow behind him

**Author's Note: How did you guys likes this one? I promise it will get more exciting later on. Please if you have any ideas please help me!! I don't mind what kinds of ideas they are. I don't care if yur ideas is about a big Weird looking monster capturing Dib/Zim. I need ideas! Thank you and I appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has been a while before I could arrange the ideas to work in my head. Hopefully this one doesn't have that many spelling errors. Please review!I don't own Invader Zim. It's going to get exciting. Remember Dib thinks this new kid called 'Zim' isn't Zim. Warning they will both suffer emotional and physical pain later on!  
**

**Chapter 3**

**At school Zim's POV**

"Hopefully Gir doesn't destroy the house while I'm gone. I'm sure I tied him up tight enough" I mumble to myself as I walked towards the principal's office. I passed some girls. As I passed by they fell on their faces. Humans have gotten weirdo in the last five years that I have been gone. I enter the principal's office.

"Hello Principal Flurtburger" I groaned. Humans have weird names.

"Hello!" He say almost shouting it. He was a very round man. He had the head of what humans called bowling pins. He had a runny nose and snot was on almost everything. He was bald and short"You must be Zim" saliva spit out of his mouth on every other word. My eye twitched as this humans spit lands on my cheek. I rub it off. " He is your schedule for the semester. We are on a budget so everyone has only one teacher that teaches them every thing." He laughed as If that was a good thing. I take the paper from him. Room 309. "Have a nice day Zim"

"You too"I said holding back a hiss. I walked out of the office.

"Oh break is about to start" he said he walked to me and handed me a map "Here's a map find the quad and just wait for the bell to ring for break"he said as if he was talking to a child.

"Thank you" I said. "Idiot" I said under my breath. The idiot didn't noticed. I walk to what the idiot said was a quad. It look at the map. The map had two different bright color lines. One lead from the office to the quad and the other from the quad to the classroom. The lines were made by crayons. "He dares treat anyone like a child when they have more up from the last grade I was in?! That or everyone here is stupider than I remember."I mumbled. I push the door open. A loud and annoying bells rings. I hear feet stomping. I turn to see a million humans coming my way. I jump on the roof and look down as the humans squeeze themselves through the tiny space. I watch as they trample all over the ground. Some ate their snacks or talked to each other or got themselves beat up.

"What?"I look again at the crowd beating up one student or about to. They must really be weak to gang up on some one. I look at the person they are about to beat up. Black baggy pants, dark blue shirt, plain black vest, leather bracelets of both arms, and goggles hanging from his neck. Great it's Dib. Now I have to go save him. I jump to the next roof. The building was right in front where they were fighting. I jump down to the center of the circle where Dib stands

"Hello again Dib"

"Zim!"

"Who's your friend Dib" One of the girls in the crowd said She comes closer to me" He's cute"

"Michelle don't flirt with him! You have a boyfriend!" One of the boys shouts at the girl. The girl turns to the boy.

"Shut Up! I am not yours!I don't belong to you!"she screams at him.

"Your the one who asked me out!" I grab Dib's arm and slowly pull him to the crowd. The crowd had forgotten about us and turned their attention to the screaming couple.

"That was my biggest mistake ever!"she screamed back. By then we are out of the crowd and walking away.

"That was......weird"

"Amazing that girl only looked at you and fell head over heels for you!" Dib shouted at me.

"Is it normal for girls so fall over once you pass them?"

"THAT'S happened to you?!"

"Yeah eight times ten minutes ago"

"I wouldn't blame you. You're Hot"

"What?!"

"Nothing!"He walked faster ahead of me but I could already see that he was blushing like crazy. So he even likes me in this form.

"You liked that boy Zim didn't you?"

"......"

"Tell me otherwise I'll tell that crowd where you are" I said as I pointed at the crowd.. He stopped in his tracks. "I can go back there and you can't stop me" I grin and crossed my arms. Dib stared at me in horror then at the group still arguing.

"Fine you win but not here" he pulled me inside one of the building. We went up stares and through a door. We ended up on the roof. "Okay sit down and I'll tell you" I sat next to him and he stared up at the cloudy sky.

"You were right. I did like Zim. He was an alien. We fell in love. At first we were enemies. He would always try to destroy the earth. Then one day we both got trapped in a closet and that's when we started to ask questions about each other. After that Zim stopped blurting things out and really started thinking his plans through I started to watch him just out of habit and we both realized that we liked each other. Things were great until one day he bad mouthed me and left. Later I picked up a old stray transmission from Zim's bosses. They wanted Zim to go back to home base. They needed Zim's help for war projects but he couldn't return to earth. They said if he did not return to the Armada they would destroy the earth. That's when I realized he did was to save me. And that he might still love me to this day"

"You haven't herd from him?"

"Not a single word"

"I'm sure he still loves you"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because he wouldn't have cared about the earth. He wouldn't have cared if you died"

"I'm alive so-"

"That must mean he still cares for you. He know you would figure it" I smiled at him. His face got red again. It's weird that I'm talking in third person. I hadn't realized that we had gotten so close. We where inches away from each other. I pull my head away from his.

"Still. I'm sure he's moved one by now"

"Have you?"

" Not really. Tried dating some one else"

"How that go?"

"Not well he became a stacker and is in jail now"

" You really know how to pick them"

"Shut up! I'm sure you have a bad relationship!"

"Yeah. I had tried to date someone" I admitted "But he was clingy and was very annoying. His name was Mar"

"Zim?"

"Yeah?"

"How long are you going to pretend to be human?" Dib asked as he stared at the sky. Crap I'm caught.

"Crap!When did you realize?"

"When you threatened me."

"Then why didn't you say something?"

"I wanted to see if you still liked me"

"Idiot human" I grumbled.

"Idiot alien"

"So now what?"I ask him. I turn to look at him. I am greeted by his lips. They were soft and warm. Dib pulls away after a few minutes. He was blushing a deep red color. He stares down at the grown as he sits next to me. I stare at him. He fidgets under my gaze. I lean close to him. I lift up his chin and I kiss him. He freezes at my touch. He pulls me closer to him.

"Zim" he whispers my name between breaths.

"Awwwww CUTE!" A high pitch voice said. I turn to find Gir standing by the stairs with a soda. He was disguised as a green little dog with a zipper down the front. He had a bag from Taco King's restaurant.

"Gir?"

"HI DIB!" he shouted up.

"Why are you here?" I ask the little robot.

The little green robot stays silent."**Master HE's coming here"** he said n a serious tone **"I have picked up his cruiser on our radars. HE is coming"**

" Damn it!I thought we lost him by the black whole?"

"**He survived the incident" **

"Shit! I don't want him to know that I'm here"

"Zim who is coming?"

"Gir. Check the security systems. Keep an eye on the radars and report to me any more news. Get some more food. No tacos"

"**Yes Master!**Waffles!" he says before running off.

"I have to head back to the base." I stand up and rush down the stairs. "I need to get ready if **HE** really does come" I never thought **HE **could would still be following me. That irkin is crazy!

"Zim!" Dib shouts as he chases after me. He grabs my arm.

"Zim who is coming?" I stare at him for a minute.

"Dib stay away from me for a few day!"

"No! I finally get you back after five long years and you tell me that?! No!" Dib yelled at me. I look at his face.

"Dib if you see a person around me in the next few days. Stay away! **HE** is crazy! **HE** will kill you!" I shout at him. I turned and ran down the halls of the schools.

"Zim tell me who is coming!" I heard him shout at me as I ran. The annoying bell rang and the halls started to flood with student. "Zim!" the students forced Dib to move slower. My training has hallowed me to run at full speed with out slamming into something. Dib didn't did go as fast. I burst through the school's front doors. "wait!Zim!" I could hear Dib behind me. I don't wan to leave him again but I have to. If he finds out which on is Dib. Dib will die." Who is coming?!" I turn to look at him. H had stopped out side the doors. I waited on the bus stop. The bus was coming. It would be easy if I used the spider legs but that will just draw attention to me. Dib spots me. He starts to run again. The bus doors open up. I climb on. Dib stopped running as soon as the bus pulled away from the curve. "Who is coming?!" he shouts at my open window. I stand up and and stick my head through the window.

"Mar......Mar is coming" I tell him quietly through the window.

"Mar?!"He shouts back as the bus get farther away. I sit down and try think of possibilities to get him away from Dib and me.

"All of hell is going to break loose."

**Author's Note: This chapter has been really hard to think of and actually type. It took me sooooooooo long to finish it. Now I have to think about the next chapters and the spelling. Hopefully that is improving. If not I'm sorry!!I'll start working on the next chapter right now!See you soon!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter in the story. Hope you like it!I apologize for the spelling errors!Here we go! I don't own Invader Zim. Harsh language near the end. Gir is smart in this one! A new character would be revealed. **

**Chapter 4**

**At School: Dib's POV**

I more nervously in my seat waiting for the next class to start. Yesterday was a weird day. Zim has come back but only to leave two minutes later. Students sit in their seats as the bell rings

"Sit down you little demons!"Mr Rigger. He was a thin and tall man. Thin hair, pointy nose, large glasses, and had a funny walk. He would walk while leaning back and take a small step then a big step then small again. One thing is certain about this was man was that he is short tempered and easily set off. He also hated kids and his job.

"We have two new little monsters in disguise joining us today. Come in!" Two students walked in. One was Zim in his disguise. He looked straight at me. He was smiling at me. I turn to look at the guy standing next to him. He had black eyes and hair. He was shorter than Zim. He was clinging to Zim as if they were a couple. It was pissing me off! "This is Zim and Mar. Mar take a seat behind Dib. Zim seat in the seat in front." Zim sat in the desk two seats to the right from my desk. Mar glared at me as he walked by. Zim watched him with glaring eyes. "Read chapter 6 in the book quietly" Mr Rigger hissed at us. Mar smiled as he sat down. He kicked the bottom of my chair every few minutes.

"Stop it" I hissed at him

"Dib!What pat of read quietly don't you understand?!"Mr Rigger shouted at me.

"Sorry" I mumbled. I waited for an hour until lunch. The whole time Mar glared at me, kicked my chair and stared at Zim. I could here him giggle when Zim looked over here. He thought Zim was looking at him. He is pissing me off more and more. The lunch bell rang. I ran out of the room to get as far away as possible from those two. I ran to the field. I sat under a small tree that grow at the far corner of the field. Two large containers hide the tee and me from the rest of the school.

"Zim you are an idiot."

"There is only one idiot here" I turn and saw Mar standing on one of the containers. "And that's you"he jumped down. "Your Dib?" he sneered "Zim gives you too much praise."he grabs my shirt and pins me to the container. "Listen DIB!"he said my name as if was the worse thing he has ever been force to say "Zim is **MINE!**Stay away from him!"

"No!Zim isn't yours. He was mine first and I'm taking him back!"

"He has been mine for two years sense he dumped your ass"

"Shut up!"

"what you getting angry knowing he was happy with some one else?!" I struggle to get free. I kick him off to one side.

"Believe me! He was never happy with you!" I walk away from the isolated corner. Mar jumps on my back knocking me to the ground. I let all the anger I had out. I punch is face as we roll around. I get up and try to punch him in the face but he dodged it.

"Take it back! He was way happier with me!"Mar blurts out. I kick him in the back of the knees knocking him off his feet.

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!" Mar charged at me. He punched me in the stomach. I returned the favor and punched back. He glared at each other for a minute.

"Just give up Dib. I'm an irkin. I can take anything!You can't!"

"Well see about that!" Mar pulls out something from his pocket. It looks like the fusion of a gun and a flame thrower.

"Say bye bye to Zim Dib. He's staying with me!" he shot at me. I moved to the left. It barely missed me. Instead it hit a pole a few feet behind me. The pole turn to ashes. "The next one won't miss! I can promise you that!" I try to move but something was rapped around my foot. I look and see a rope around my foot.

"When did-?!"

"I placed it there. I have been trying to make you stumble on to it so I can get a clean shot" I try to pull it off my foot. It gets more and more tangled. I really don't want to turn into ashes.

"Three....." I try harder to pull my foot out from the tangled rope.

"Two......" It isn't working. It is getting worse.

"One......." If I had a few more seconds. I could get out of this!

"Say bye to Zim! Zero!" I can see his finger on the trigger. I close my eyes. A few seconds pass. I open them to see why I haven't died. It was Zim. He was blocking the beam. He was holding up his palm. In it was a small disk that made a siled protecting us

"Mar!What the hell are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?!I am getting rid of the thing making you unhappy!"

"What?!"

"You always complain about your life with Dib and then you ditched me to see **HIM**!" he started to cry.

"Mar" Zim said sympathetically.

"Zim?" I looked up at him. Inside I started to panic. The thought of Zim leaving again come in my head. He looks down at me was he was about to do something he didn't want to.

"Mar this isn't the Dib I was talking about!"

"What?! You said that-" Zim appeared in front of Mar.

"They are many people on this planet with the same name. This not the Dib I was talking about. Besides I have no feelings for him any more"

"Zim?" I said softly. He ignored me. He leaned in close to Mar. "Don't" It came out as a whimper. Again he ignored me. I started to cry silently. I looked away as they kissed. I got the ropes untangled and walked away from them. I looked back at them only once. They were still kissing and had not moved. Tears start to show up. I walked through the empty halls. The lunch bell had rang ten minutes ago. I walked out of the school not paying attention to where I was going. I walked for what seemed like hours. I walked around the city until night fall. What had happened kept replaying in my head. Every last detail was there. The memory wouldn't fade away. I ended up at a park on the other side of the city. There was a cold breeze through out the park. The lamp's bulbs were burned out. So most of the park was dark. I sat on one of the park benches near the lake. The lake is man made. It was created to make the park more attractive to visitors. That is if the ducks and geese don't chase you. I stare at the lake's surface. I lean in. I could easily fall in and drown,but I don't care. The stars reflected off the surface. The shimmered in the water. It was a beautiful sight. A fresh tear rolled down my cheek and fell into the lake. The tear had created a ripples on the surface. They grow larger and large on the calm surface of the lake. I watched as my tears fell in to the lake.

"You okay?" I look behind me and see Gir standing there. He was in his dog disguise again.

"No Gir"

"Wan to talk?"

"Not if your going to tell Zim"

"I won't tell"

"He kissed Mar right in front of me and acted like I was nothing to him"

"I hate Mar!"

"Why?"

"Selfish, moody, spoiled,brat!"

"If you could figure that out why can't Zim?"

"He knows"

"What?!"

"He knows"

"Then why?! Why did he act like a jerk?!" I glared down at Gir. He came and sat down next to me and took off his disguise. He didn't talk. I stared at the night sky. The stars twinkled every now and then.

"Mar is a killer" Gir said suddenly. I stare at him for a minute. There was silents again.

"He's a killer?"

"He was let out of prison two days before Master meet him. Master only liked him because Mar reminded him of Dib"

"How does a killer remind him of me?"

"You both were stubborn when you meet Master. Then you both fell in love with him. The only difference is that Master only fell for you. He only used Mar to fill in the whole that leaving you created in his heart."

"So why do you hate him?"

"He steals from me and kicks me when no one is looking. In the two years that they were together he used Zim."

"How?"

"......."

"It was that bad?" Gir nodded.

"That's why Master dumped him. He was sick of Mar. He wasn't you. Master tried to tell him but he got mad and said he would get you. He panicked and stayed with him because master knew he could. So instead we took him to 'visit' a black whole and he 'fell' in."

"You two pushed him into a black whole?"

"Yup"

"Well I don't care! He still shouldn't have treated me like that. If he loved me like he says he does Mar would be gone by now!" Gir didn't respond. He knew I was right. "Zim still acted like a jerk."

"You hate him right now?"

"Yes Gir."I say quietly "He didn't have to kiss him in front of me, or at least he should have tolled me."

"I agree........Dib leave the park"Gir instantly froze. His head had popped out an antenna. The antenna started to glow sending a signal.

"Why?"I asked nervously.

"Zim is coming....you going to go or stay?"

"Leaving right know. Don't want to see him right now. From where is he coming from?"

"He's coming from the north east at twenty-five mph. You have seven minutes until he gets here. I won't tell him anything we talked about.

"Thank you Gir. I'll give you some candy later." Gir's mouth started to water at the thought of candy. I sprinted in the opposite direction of the park. The streets are dark but they are so many people still on the street. I could blend in easily. I slow down to a power walk. The people were all pushing their way through the massive crowd. I was just one in an ocean of people. I pass a stand selling hats. I buy a black hat and leave the stand. I picked up my pace and headed to my house. I pass no one I knew. A chill ran down my spine. I spot something out of the corner of my eye. I stop for a second and turn to see what it was. It was a cat's shadow. I continue to walk towards the house. Shadows shift around me as I walk down the dark street. Relief sets in as I I pass a familiar convenient store that was two blocks away from my house. I speed up and keep looking behind me. I see shadows moving faster to keep up with me. I run faster, but the shadow keeps up. I spot an alley way. I hide in the alley behind the garbage cans. I hear footsteps running past the entrance of the alley. I sigh in relief and wait a few minute until getting out of my hiding spot. I walk towards the entrance of the alley when I hear some one chuckling. I turn to see a figure in the shadows.

"who are you? Mar? Zim?"

"You don't remember me Dib" The figure had a darkly. He stepped out of the shadows into the dim light. It was enough for me to see his features. Long spiky brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, muscular, tall and slim. He wore black ripped up jeans and a dark green shirt. He had both his ears pierced, bottom lip and his left eyebrow.

"It's been along time Dib. I got out on parole" He said

" Jet!What do you want?"

"I want what is mine! I am going to claim you Dib!" fear froze me in place. He grew closer and closer. My body shivered as he got closer. " I won't hurt you Dib" he said innocently " I just want to be with you. I marked you already. You can't escape from me" he pulled me to him. He kissed me gently and calmly like it always starts before he goes insane. All I could do is wait for every thing to be over. I close my eyes as I feel his hands going under my shirt. He rips my jacket and shirt clean off my body. I can't feel my arms. I can't lift them. This routine has be permanently scarred into my brain. At first it is always soft, caring, gentle, and.......loving. Until be snaps. He takes his time and and kisses my chest and neck.

"What!" he says furious. "What did you say?!" I realize them that I had said something without knowing it.

"I don't know" I whimper. I know what came next. Two seconds later he hits me. He slaps me. He pushes me to the ground where he kicks me repeatably. I gasp at each hit. He look around for something to hit me with. He finds an old cable. He whips me with it. The pain is familiar. It was the kind of pain I though I wouldn't have to go through again. I can see blood. My blood is all over the walls and floor. He glares down at me like I was his obedient pet that had just bitten him. I can't glare back due to blood loss. The pain is beginning to become unbearable. I gather up my the last bit off to sit up and lean on the wall. I'm going to try to cry out. I know what I say next will probably kill me if he's not near by to hear. I take in a deep breath and yell out as loud as I could " ZIM! HELP ME PLEASE! HELP ME PLEASE **ZIM**!" My voice echoed through the empty streets. It slowly fades away.

"You still won't give up on him will you?" He said it more to himself then me. "I guess I'm gonna need to make you forget!" he raises his hand containing the cable. I shut my eyes and wait for the impact. I don't hear anything and I don't feel any new pain on my body. I open my eyes. For the second time today I was saved by Zim. He stood over me. One hand was holding Jet's hand with the whip still in it.

"Who are you?!" Zim asked fiercely.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"Tell me or I'll brake your arm!"he threatened. Zim's grip on Jet's arm increased. Jet cried out in pain.

"I'm Dib's owner. He's been a bad little boy and I'm right in the middle of punishing him!" He glared at me again.

"What did he do?"

"The little fucker kept saying his ex-boyfriend's name as I tried to do what I wanted with him" Hearing this made Zim beyond mad. He looks down at me. I looked away ashamed by what was happened. I hear something being thrown out of the alley and into the street. I turn at see jet scrambling to his feet. "Dib this won't be the last time you see me!" he runs off back into the shadows. I use the wall to help me get to my feet. I try to ignore the fact that Zim's still here. Once I get on my feet I turn to look at him. He stares at me. No. Not me at me. At my body. I feel his eyes on the many scars on my body.

"Thank you Zim. For coming" I walk towards the alley's entrance.

"Dib let me help you" Zim tries to grab my arm but I pull away from him.

"It's fine! I'm fine"I turn and walk towards my house hoping to be as far as possible from him. He follows not far behind me. " Why don't you go help Mar with something!" despite what Gir had tolled I still feel betrayed. "Like you said earlier! You have no felling towards me. So just leave me alone! I appreciate that you saved me so just leave already! It's obvious that you love Mar so much! Then why did you come back? To rub it in that you have moved on and I haven't?"

"Dib I still love you. I will always love you!" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"You have a funny way of showing it!"

"I know I should have tolled you all about Mar, but I thought it would be beast to keep you safe and away from him."

"You should have at least tolled me that you would be pretending to still be with him! You even kissed him in front of **me**. Why would you even date him?"

"Dib your right. The reason why I dated him was to heal my broken heart. Then I just couldn't let it go. He was a pain killer for me."

"Your no the only one who was hurt!Unlike you my painkiller almost always tried to kill and has tried to rape me! Your not the only one has suffered!" I glare at him. His eyes were looking at my scars. They were all over my body.

"I came back thinking every thing would be like I left it. Dib" I look away from his eye. "Dib please look at me. please"He begs. I turn to look at him. Tears were in his big blue eyes. The sight of him crying left me speechless. He hugged and started to talk again "I was selfish, stupid, and a complete bastard to you. I only thinking about myself. I'm sorry. I truly am. Please Dib believe me! Believe me!I was,am and always will be in love with you. Your the only one that could ever make me feel this way. Please believe me." He's word repeated in my head. My anger was extinguished inside my heart. I was calm and crying again. Zim was holding me tight and was holding him. He pulled back and looked at me. He kisses me quietly, carefully and lovingly. The only that was keeping me standing and conscious was my anger towards him,Mar,and Jet. Now that the anger was all gone. I fell into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**I couldn't think of what to do next! I had to think about this one for hours! My parents were watching me type on the computer. It was creepy!You'll understand at the end of the chapter. This one will be shorter than the other one. SORRY! Hope you like it. I don't own Invader Zim!REVIEW! Sorry for spelling! i truly am**

**Chapter 5**

**Zim's base:Zim's POV**

I paced back and forth in the base. I am trying to calm down but I can't. My antenna's twitch at every sound. It's been two days sense Dib fainted. The events must have taken more out of him than I thought.

"Computer any change?"

"**No change"**

"okay. Damn it! Jet! I swear I am going to kill you!" I shout at the top of my lugs(i don't know if he has lungs sorry) I walk over to the healing pod Dib is healed in. He was covered from head to toe in a green water that was slowly healing him. Three tubes were keeping him alive. One was the air tube, the nutrition tube and the life support. I lean towards him. I catch the sight of my own reflection. I see a green skinned, red eyed alien caring for a human. An Irkin for that matter. I would be banished or killed if the tallest fond out. The tallest gave me a chance to come back to earth, but if they find out it was to see him. It wouldn't turn out well. My attention goes back to Dib. I scan his body. It was horrible. The scars told me of all the abuse he has taken. It's a story that no one would want to read. My eyes stay on his new and old scars. They are all over his body. Those scars shouldn't be there. Dib has suffered because of me! "Computer monitor Dib's systems while I'm going. Call me if something happens."

"**yes master"** I walk away from the pod and head upstairs. I walk into the living room and find Gir watching Spongebob. " Gir have the base on lock down while I'm away."

"Okay! Bring back some soda!" he shouts

"Computer scan on disguise!" a small scanner dropped down from the ceiling. It circled around me. My green skin was once again replaced by pale human skin. I walk out the front door. I need time to think. I walk down the street and visit the crime scene. The alley way was the same as it was that night. I stare at the alley. The horrible memories are flooding back. They replay and replay in my head. My body shivers at what other abuse Dib could have gone through. The possibilities swarmed my mind. My body froze as I heard movement in the alley. I move closer to the sound. Anger filled my body. I walked behind one of the trash can. I fond nothing but an earth animal. It was rat I think. My anger didn't fade. I made my way out of the alley and into the streets. As I walked down the streets I heard someone behind me. I turned to see was only some humans.

"ZIM!" I heard someone shout in a high annoying screech. I turn to see Mar running towards me at full throttle. He rapped him arms around me. Damn it! I forgot about him. Maybe he'll leave. I thought to myself.

"What cha doing?" He asked like an annoying little girl that you know won't leave you alone. I guess he isn't going away.

"Nothing. I'm just walking. Leave me alone."

"Are you still mad about the Dib thing? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to attack that human!" He shouted at me. Mar was still in the dark. About what really happened.

"Now that you bring it up." the anger that I was holding in now had an exit "I want you to stay away from me! I don't want to go out with you any more! I never want to see, or hear about you again! You are insane!"

"It's Dib isn't it?!"he shouted

"Don't you dare bring him up right now!" I shouted back

"That was him!" He sneered.

"I'm only going to tell you once and only once. Stay away from Dib and me. I thought I could replace him with you but your nothing like him! Stay away from us! You have only cause me trouble from day one!"

"You bastard! I'm gonna kill him!" Mar started to walk backwards. He didn't want to turn his back to me. He glared at me as he walk. An evil grin slowly made its way to his face. " I am going to get him Zim. Mark my words! I'll get you both!" He shouted as he turned the corner. I made my way back to my base. I had just made things worse for Dib. I might as well have signed his death certificate. He now has two insane murderers out to get him. I pick up my pace. I reach the base in two minutes. The entire base is still in total lock down. I walk up to the front door. A number pad shows up. I punch in the numbers. The door swings open and shut after I enter. Gir was still sitting there were I left him.

"You bring soda?" he asked. I ignored him and ran down stairs to were Dib was being held. The site of it leaves me breathless. I stare at the pod. At the empty pod! I run upstairs to the living room.

"Where is he?!"

"Who he?"

"Dib!"

"What about him?"

"Where is Dib?!"

"In your room. He didn't like sleeping in the healing pod"

"My room?"

"Yes" Gir looked at with a blank expression for a second. A big grin appeared on his face. "play nice nice". It took me a second to think of what he meant. My face redden at the thought of it. That only made Gir's grin bigger. I walked up the stairs to my room. The walls were all white through out the house except mine. There is only two rooms up here. Gir's and mine. I walk to the far end of the hall were my room was. I open the door and was greeted by the sight of Dib sleeping on my bed. The panic was replaced by relief. I walked over to him. I looked down at him. He was covering himself with the bedsheets. I ran my hand down his right cheek. He let out a small moan.

"Zim stop that"He said quietly. I froze. He sat up and looked annoyed.

"how long have you been awake?"

"I tried to go to sleep but couldn't that's when you came in" He smiled at me " Take off your disguise. I want to see the real you"

"Computer scan disguise off" the same scanner came from the ceiling. It went counter clockwise. The human skin was replaced by green skin. The contacts we taken off. The black clothes were replaced by a red coat, black pants, boots, and gloves. I stood there as Dib took it all in. I sat next to him. He leaned on me. "I like the real you"

"Dib I think I made it worse for you"

"What?"

"I lost control of my anger and exposed you. You had to go through this and it could have been avoided all together!"

"Mar knows?"

"Yes"

"You won't be around him any more?"

"No"

"Good" Dib turned to face me. Dib grabbed the back of my head and pulled me to him. Our lips meet. Dib slithered his tongue into my mouth. There is a slight burning felling in my mouth but I ignored it. I rapped my tongue around his. He pulled away. "Zim your mine. I don't want and I'm not going to share you!" Dib pushed me onto my back. He continued to kiss me. He pulled off my jacket and throws it across the room. He unbuttons my pants.

"Dib are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Computer bring me the capsule" A robotic hand comes down from the ceiling with a small capsule in it's three fingers. "capsule protects me from water" Dib doesn't ask questions. I swallowed it and took my shoes and pants off.

"You have the full package"

"I maybe an alien Dib but I'm still a male" I say as I push him onto the bed. "I'll be on top." Dib face starts to turn red. He turns over to his stomach."Dib I love you"

"I love you too"Dib's sweet word repeat in my head. I drag my hand on his back and slowly go lower. "Zim what are you-" He let out a gasp as my finger enters him. I pull out and enter his again. Again he gasps. "Damn it Zim! Just do it!"He shouted. I dug deep into him.

"Not until I hear you say it again"I pulled from him

"Say what?"I entered him again. Then pulled out. " Zim I love you. I have loved you ever sense we first meet. You are the only person I will ever love"

"That's what I wanted to hear" I said quietly. I thrust into him with something that is far bigger than my finger. Dib lets out a loud moan I pull out and thrust into even deeper. He lest out a gasp. I had hit his sweet spot. I pull out and hit it again.

"Harder" was the only thing he said. I smile and gave him what he wanted. I thrust into him harder. He berried his face into the pillow as he screamed my name. I thruster into his sweet spot over and over again. "Zim I'm coming" Dib shouted between the thrusts. He was throbbing around me. I trusted into him one last time. He arched his back knowing it too. I came right after him. I laid next to him as he both panted. I turned to look at Dib. He had already fallen asleep.

"goodnight Dib" I leaned over and kissed him as I fell asleep.

**The next Morning Zim's POV**

I wake up before Dib. I stare at the ceiling. The black walls are covered in the sun's rays. I get up and put my clothes on. I look down at Dib. He's still sleeping. My eyes wonder to his scar. I can't get over them. They are my fault.

"Master?" Gir said as he slowly opened the door. "School called"

"I'll today" I said as I exited the room. I closed the door behind me. I walked down stairs and to the door. The scanner came down as I walked. I grabbed the back "pack. "computer keep an eye on Dib. You too Gir"

"**Yes master"**they responded. I walked out the door and towards the human school. It didn't takes me long to get there. The skies were clear. There was barely any humans walking the streets. I stopped at the entrance of the school. I pushed the doors open. I stopped by the principals' office. I don't want to deal with Mr. Flurtburger. I head straight to class. Obviously there was no students in the halls. It was all empty except for a janitor.

"Well if it isn't our friend Zim" Mr. Rigger said as he glared at me. "Where's Dib?"

"He's ….sick"He stared at me to see if I was lying. "open your book to page 674" I did what he wanted. The next hour is going to be torture. Time ticked away slowly. I caught myself staring at the clock. Twenty agonizing boring minutes pass.

"What is that beeping?" Mr Rigger said he instantly looked at me.

"What it isn't me"

"Then why is there a glow coming from your back pack?"I looked down at my back pack. He was right. The only thing I had in there was a book, paper, a pen and the base communicator. I search for it in my back pack. It was going off. Some thing is wrong. I get up and run for the door. I run out of the school and back to the base. My mind is in a panic state.

"Dib Gir please be safe" I whisper to myself as I turn the corner. In the street laid the front door. I run down the street to the front of the house. Already I can tell there was break in. I run into the leaving room. The whole room was trashed. The T.V. was broken. The sofa was shredded to piece and from here I could tell that the kitchen was the same.

"Gir!Dib!"i am in complete panic. I run upstairs to my room. The room. Was a disaster. The bed was a disaster but there was no Dib in it. I run down stairs to the lab. It was trashed too. I run back to the living room. I look around for any type of clue.

"Gir!Gir!Dib!" I hear small bits of metal scrapping against each other coming from under the sofa. I pulled it out. It was the remains of Gir. Only the head and an arm survived, "Gir!What happened here?! Where's Dib?!" The small robot open his eyes.

"Mar and Jet came" That was the only thing he said before shutting down. My angered filled my entire body. I focus my anger on one of the wall. I punched it as hard as I could. I made it through to the other side.

"Mar!Jet! I'm going to kill you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "I promise you Dib. I will get you back. They will die!"


	6. Chapter 6

I finally update! It took me forever to finally get my computer back. It got taken away from me…..again! That and my laptop broke… I don't know how it just did! That's my excuse and here is the next chapter! Sorry for misspelled words! I don't own Invader zim! Tell me if there are any problems!

**Chapter 6**

**Dib's POV**

I feel like I got hit with a truck. My whole body is screaming in pain. It's unbearable. My open my eyes. I'm in an unfamiliar room. Where ever I am its freezing. I rap my arms around my self and notice two things. One I'm have chains around both my wrists and ankles. Two, that I'm completely naked. I look frantically around the room. It was gray, small, and dismal. This is not the same room I fell asleep in.

"Zim?!.....Gir?!" I got no response. I try to get up off the dirty floor, but the chains would only let me go a few feet. I hear foot step on the other side of the door. I hurry back to the farthest corner from the door. Who ever took me has a bone to pick with me. I watch with caution as the door knob turns. Enter two figures. They glare at me. It doesn't take me long to figure out who it is.

"Mar! Jet! Where am I?!" I growled at them

"Calm down Dib!" Mar snapped back. Mar was out of his disguise. His red eyes glared at me. He looked almost like Zim did except he had a serial number across his cheek.

"You belong to me remember" Jet hissed at me as he walked closer to me. He extends his hand. He touches my cheek. I flinch and move away from him.

"Don't touch me! I don't belong to you!"

"Don't reject me" he whispers still staring at the spot I was standing at. He slowly turns his head to look at me. His eyes are filled with anger. His anger was flaring in his eyes. It was wild and out of control. Memories of the same angry eyes flood into my head. Pain that's all I could fell back then. I fall to my knees and go into the fettle position. I try to curl into a tight ball hoping that that could ease the pain. I waited but nothing came. I look up at them. Mar was keeping Jet at bay.

"Not yet!" Mar shouted at him

"Why not?! I need to teach him a lesson he should have learned a long time ago!"

"We need him for the plan to work! After that we go our separate ways and THEN he is yours. But for now he is mine! Don't lay a finger on him until I say so!" Mar pick Jet up off the ground by his shirt and throw him against the opposite wall. "Filthy human!" That's when he turned his attention back to me. He kneeled down so we were at eye level. "He won't hurt you dib….but I will. I'm the only thing keeping jet away from you. Once I get my revenge you belong to Jet." Mar glare at me before slapping me. His red alien eyes looked down at me as I lay on the floor trying to recover from the slap. Mar walked out dragging Jet with him. I hear them lock the door and their footsteps faded away. I sat there. I tried to think of a way out but there was none. There were no windows, vents or anything else except me, the chains, and an old blanket. I need to stay alive. I have to stay on Mar's good side. They both scare me but Jet and those eyes of his are even scarier.

"Zim where are you?" I asked quietly to myself as I curl into a ball and fall back to sleep.

**Zim's POV**

"Where are you Dib?!" I shouted as I searched all over the computer screen. The radar wasn't picking up on him at all. "It's been two days!" I pace back and forth trying to think of something. Most of the house was still a mess but the computers were running and operational. I walk over to a lab table where a certain little robot laid. I have begun to rebuild his body. Right now he is offline. I was able to download his brain and memories into a mini computer. The body was still just a skeleton. I walk over to Gir's computer. On the screen was Gir dancing to a popular song in a club. At least he was having fun. Gir's body would take some time to remake. I need to add a few defense and offense features so something like this doesn't happen again. His reflex will need a boost, add an arm cannon increase his strength, sharpen his artificial senses and a shield. The only problem is will it all fit and work together? Putting these things together might overload his systems, but it's worth a try. Working on Gir's body is clearing my mind on how to find Dib. Mar is a tricky irkin to be playing with. There's a reason why he was in jail.

"Master it will be alright!" Gir shouted from the screen. I turn to look at him. He was smiling at me.

"Gir. I would be better if I knew where Dib was"

"Dib will be fine. He is stronger than what you give him credit for"

"Maybe your right. Mar needs Dib to get to me. What worries me is Jet"

"If Mar needs Dib he won't let Jet kill him"

"I'm afraid he might do something worse than kill him" Gir fell silent. We both feared for Dib's sake. I shake the thoughts of it out of my head and get back to work. What ever Mar is planning I'm going to need Gir to be ready to fight him off. "Computer keep on searching for him"

"Master are we going to fight?" Gir asks as he eats a virtual burrito.

"Yes…..Probably. Mar needs to be stopped…..I swear if Jet lays one hand on Dib. He is dead!"

"Jet is the one who destroyed my body!" Gir shouted in a high pitch. "Let me take him on! I will not disappoint you master!"

"Alright Gir. I want him to disappear so no one else is hurt by him. BUT you leave Mar to me."

"Understood!" He said before starting to dance again

**Dib's POV**

"Wake up dib!" I instantly woke up. I stare at the figure yelling at me. Once I focused my eyes the figure turned out to be Mar. "I brought you food" He says setting it down next to me. I try not to show fear.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"We are going to destroy Zim's life. One piece at a time."

"Why would you need Jet when you could do all yourself?"

"I know he scares you. If I did this alone you might try to escape. With that idiot a here you will stay put too afraid to even be in the same room as him. Let alone try to escape."

"You're going to kill Zim?"

"No… Once I destroy his life on the armada. I'll make him watch as Jet gets to do what ever he wants with you."

"Why are you going this?"

"…………I have my reasons"

"No you don't! You're just jealous that the one thing you wanted didn't want you back. He picks someone that is inferior to you. Now you feel you have to prove to him that you are as great a lover as I am by getting rid of me!"

"Shut up! You don't know what you are talking about! Zim was mine! Shut up!" Mar kick's me in the stomach as he hyperventilates. I hit a nerve. What ever I said was the truth or close to it. I clutch my now hurt stomach. Mar stops kicking long enough for me to move out of his range. He turns and glares at me. "I'll make sure you die a painful and slow death!" He hisses as he storms out of the small gray room. He slams and locks the door. I wait for the pain to ease up a little. I grab the plate of food. It looked to be corn, beans, and half a taco. As I eat my dinner the pain in my stomach increases until I stop eating completely. I clench my stomach again trying to make the pain go away. I stare at the door as I lay there on my side clutching my stomach.

"So much about staying on Mar's good side." A small smile comes to my face but fades away just a quickly as it came. "Zim you better be trying to find me! Otherwise I'm gonna kick your ass" I say quietly. I think I hear shouting coming from one of the other rooms around me. I try to listen but nothing else came through the thick walls.

**Mar's POV**

"Jet! Get in here!" I shouted through out my base. Jet walks into the room with disgusting human food all over him. He looks like he just rolled out of bed.

"Don't feed Dib for three days!"

"Are you trying to kill him?!" Jet asked surprised and a little protective.

"Yes!" Jet walks up to me as if ready to start a fight. "Dib will not get away with insulting me like that! I am superior! You human are nothing compared to me! Jet you will listen to me or else!" I spat in his face.

"Or else what?!" he shouts back trying to challenge me. Seeing jet stand up to me was sooo funny I almost laughed at the sight. Almost.

"There will be one less human in my base! I don't need a stupid human crowding up my base!

"You kick me out then I'll… I'll…I'll go to Zim's!" Jet said as a nervous smile creped onto his lips.

"Zim! Think about it you idiot! He is already pissed that dib is gone. If you just appeared all of a sudden. You will wish you were dead!" I snapped back at him. Jet eyed me with suspicion. "Step down and Back off!" I ordered. Like the good earth monkey he backed down and walked out of the room. I turn my attention to the falling sun. "Dib I will make sure by the end of this you will wish that you never meet Zim!" I shouted at the sunset

**Author's note:**** Sorry it was soooo short. I thought it would be longer but I have to cut it off there. Please review! Push the button below or no more for you …..maybe! No not really but REVIEW! Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! the first week of school is over! I finally have a chance to update! Hurray! Sorry for misspelled word and what not. Here's the next chapter to it! this one is much longer! Hope you like!I don't own invader zim!**

**Chapter 7**

**Dib's POV**

Two days have passed sense I was captured. I haven't seen Mar. Jet only comes to see me when he brings me food. I hate it in this dark small room. It's cold and damp. Mar has plans for me I know it. He is just barely keeping me alive. Jet hasn't said anything to me sense I got here. He doesn't even look at me any more. The door starts to open. I stay still. Jet walks in with a tray of food. He sets it on the ground and refuses to look at me. He looks like he wants to say something, but leaves. I look at the concrete ceiling. My thoughts dwell on the last night I was with Zim. The memories come flooding back. Every part of me is aching for him.

"Zim when are you coming for me?" I cry. The door bursts open. My hopes begin to rise only to be crushed at the sight of him. Mar was standing in the door way. He had an odd smug look on his face.

"We are leaving for the armada tonight!"

"What?! Why would you need me for?"

"Zim has climbed the social ladder sense you two last meet all those years ago. For some one of his statutes to have an alien lover it will ruin him for life. You are going to be the key to Zim's defeat. You are going to take down your own lover."

"How are you going to prove that I am his lover?" I shouted back. There was no way that he could prove that.

"It's called a lie detector test. When an irkin is accused of something they got through this process. Every secret they have is broadcast through out the armada. We will use it on you. I'll probably sell you to the tallest as a little slave."

"I thought you were going to give me to Jet." I said nervously.

"I'm cutting him out of the deal. The tallest like aliens slaves" Mar said with a disturbing grin on his face. Say your goodbye to your precious earth…and to Zim. As soon as we leave your galaxy I am your owner and that will be Zim's last chance to get you back."

My body started to shiver as the idea of leaving earth started to sink in. Being a slave to an alien race wasn't part of my plans. I watch as mar locks the door behind him. I only had on chance to get out and that was for zim to find me in time. Tears started to spring from my eyes. I take off my glasses and let it out. My chances are starting to get very slim.

**Mar's POV**

I stood out side the door to Dib's room. I could hear him crying. A smile crept on to my face. I will make you suffer. I move away from the door and walk down the hall in to the living room. Jet was sitting on the coach watching some weird cartoons. He didn't seem to be paying attention to it though.

"I will not have you backing out on this!"

"I am not backing out. I was just thinking-"

"That this is wrong? That he doesn't deserve this? He used you to cover his own pain. When he didn't need you any more he throw you away like trash! You should be beyond angry! He destroyed your happiness for his. He gained and you lost! You will never gain his love he knew that but he still dated you. Don't you deserve to be happy too?!"

"Your right!" he shouted as he stood up and walked over to me." I do deserve better than what he gave me. I'm going to go talk to him!" he shouted as he walked passed me and towards the locked room.

"Humans are so pathetic. You can get them to believe anything even an extreme lie like that!" I laughed as I sat on the ca9oched and flipped through the channels.

**Jet's POV**

I walk towards Dib's room. Mar think I'm such an idiot that I'll believe everything he said. He was right though. I do deserve to be happy…. but not at some one else's expense. Dib used me to help with his pain. I would have done the same thing. No one ever loved me not even my own mother. I guess once I finally have tasted true love I wanted it so bad that I was willing to do everything to keep it. Even hurt the very same person that I loved. I don't blame dib for hating me or be scared of me. I would be scared too. What I was doing was beyond wrong. If I really loved him I would do anything and everything to make sure that he was happy……even if he was happy with some one else.

I open the door to the room. Dib was crying in one of the corners. He hasn't even notice that I had entered the room. I watch for a minute. The small figure. Seeing dib like this only fueled my thoughts of getting him out of this.

"Dib" he quickly looked up at me. His eyes were blood shot. "I'm going to get you out. Come one" I said as I extended my hand towards him.

"What is this a sick joke?" he answered

"Dib I love you. I will always love you, but I know I can't have you. I want it so a least one of us will be happy. I promise to get you out of this. The only way I can get you out is if you can trust me. I know I have no right to be asking you but I want to get you out of this place." I extend my hand towards him again. He takes it.

"I trust you more than Mar"

"Stay close behind me. Mar has cameras every where here" I said as I unlocked the chains on his wrist and feet.

"Where am I?"

"Under the lake in the park."

"Why would Mar have a base right under water?"

"It is the only place in the city Zim wouldn't look. He thinks Mar would stay as far away from water as possible that's why Mar has it here"

"Does he really plan to take me to the armada?"

"I won't let that happen to you Dib. I promise to delivery you safely to Zim" I said as we turn the corner. "The exit is on the other side of the base. We are going have to dodge the cameras, disks, and the security system."

"What are disks?" Dib asked

"Flying disks that have knifes at the edges and shoot lasers"

"Oh"

"The security system is worse."

"Well let's hope we don't run into them"

"Right"

I looked both ways before moving again. A disk was coming our way. It was scanning the halls. I moved dib behind me hiding him. Dib was squeezed between me and the wall. I hid him as best as I could as the disk turned the corner. It scans me. I watch as the three light lights on the top both turn green. The disk continues scanning the hall. I pull dib faster towards the exit. I look at my watch. It was six thirty. Mar is scheduled to leave an hour from now. It is a matter of time before he figures it out. I hurry down the hall. The alarm starts to go off. I look behind me. Two large robots with gun looking type of weapons turn the corner.

"Mar knows you're gone. That's the security system"

"Well don't they look nice? RUN!" we run down the hall and turn left getting us closer to the exit.

"The exit is a way into the lake. This part of the base was originally part of the lake. Mar had it drained out. Once you open the hatch you'll get into a small room. I'll close the door behind us. While I do that you open the second hatch. Got it?"

"Got it" we speed up trying to get as much distant between us and the robots. But they speed up as well trying to keep up with us. Two disks turned the corner. They started to spin fast. They flung themselves at us. I push dib just enough to prevent him from getting cut. The disked turned around and kept coming at us. The disks were cutting into the robots armor slowing them down a bit.

"How do the disks work?!" dib shouted

"Motion sensors. Any movement they go for it"

"The our biggest chance to get rid of them is to find something that make even more movement." Dib said as he grabbing a disk and throwing it at the robots. The robot reacted and shot at the disk. The disk and robots were now attacking each other. Dib's hand was cut by the disk. I ripped off a piece of my shirt and rapped it around his hand. We continued to run. The exit was just at the end of the hall.

"We are almost there" I shouted. I quickly open the door. Dib enters first with me closely behind. I look down the hall. The disks and robots were coming. They were twenty feet away. I slam the door closed and lock the door. Dib starts to turn the hatch open. Small sprays of water start to come out. I hear slamming against the metal door. "Hurry!"

"Brace yourself" Dib says as he opens the hatch. Water starts to gush out knocking Dib back. Water starts to fill the small room. We wait until the whole room is filled with water. We swim our way to the surface of the lake. I pull dib to the surface. The sun had just gone down. Nobody was in the park. I look at dib. He was happy as he could he. He was out side. We swam to the shore. We laid on the grass until our breathing was back to normal.

"Thank you Jet. For getting me out" Dib said as he stood up.

"No thanks needed. I just want you too forgive me"

"I have forgiven you"

"Thank you!"

"Look at that. Such a sweet moment" a figure shouted from behind a tree. He stepped out in to the rising moon light. Mar was smiling at us. "You think I didn't see this coming?! I know you would betray me. It isn't over yet!" he pulled out a gun and shot it. A ray of blue light came out of the gun and hit Dib. It all happened in under a second. Dib didn't move. He fell to his knees. He was knocked out "he should sleep for about four hours"

"Bastard!" I shouted as I charged at him. I missed, but he didn't. He managed to break my arm in one move. I cry out in pain. He kicks me in the gut and knocks me off my feet. He stomps on my leg. By the time he stops I am black and blue. He turns away and pick up Dib and walks over to his cruiser. He glared at me. I know what he is thinking. What pathetic weak trash. I get up and lean on a tree. I have to get to Zim's base. I watch as he takes off with dib. I hurry as fast as my body will allow to Zim's base. It takes me ten minutes to reach the house. I bang on the door.

"Zim! Zim! Mar took Dib to the armada!" I shouted as loud as I could. The door opens Zim is wearing his disguise and is glaring at me. "You have to help him. Mar is planning to sell him into alien slavery!" That got a surprised worry look.

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Mar did this to me!" I shouted getting frustrated "I was trying to get Dib out but Mar knew I was planning it. He was ready. His base was under the lake. He is going to use dib to destroy your statutes of the armada. That's all I know. You have to go after Dib!"

"I will has soon as we leave you at the hospital" he said

"NO! I'll be fine! Go! Now! Mar left the planet fifteen minutes ago. You may be able to catch up with him if you hurry."

"Thank you" Zim said as he ran into his house. "Gir we are leaving now!" I watched as Zim took off after dib and Mar. It was out of my hands now. I fall onto my knees. My adrenaline had just run out. As I collapsed I saw Zim's cruiser exit the earth's atmosphere.

"Dib I know I said I will deliver you to zim it looks it will be the other way. I hope you make it in time Zim" I said as I fell into a deep sleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you liked the update. please review!Next update is on October 30 or 31  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Halloween! Here is your treat! Hope you enjoy your Holiday and this new chapter! I don't own Invader zim**

**Chapter 8**

**Zim's POV**

Thousands of stars flew by as we raced to catch up to Mar. If Mar succeed in selling Dib to alien slavery our chance of getting back will dwindle to almost nothing. I stare at the radar. Mar is a few light years in front of us. I glance over at Gir. He has a serious look on his face. Well as serious as Gir can get.

"We get Dib back!.....He still owns me candy!"

"Don't worry Gir we'll get him back. The tallest wouldn't believer an ex-prisoner."

"But they'll believe you sense you're next in line."

"We'll see"

I kept on glancing at the radar. We are slowly getting closer and closer to mar. Closer and closer I am to getting Dib back in my arms. Closer to getting to hold him. To keeping him away from harm.

"Gir call the tallest tell them we are coming"

"Yes master!" he shouted and ran to the back of the black cruiser.

**Dibs POV**

All I can see is a blurry image. I try to squint my eyes to get a better view. It only made it worse. My body felt heavy. Pain raced up and down my body! I try to let out a scream, but nothing came out. I couldn't even open my mouth.

"Damn it!" a too familiar voice shouts. I look around and spot Mar sitting at the controls. Despite my blurry vision I could tell that it was him. "So the earth trash has finally woken up?!" Mar shouted at me. My vision cleared a bit. He wasn't wearing his disguise and why should he? We are heading to the armada where I am to be sold in to slavery. He is going to use me to destroy Zim and I can't do anything to stop him. I try to move my hands. Nothing. Nothing happened.

"You won't be moving any time soon! Look over there!" Mar motioned to the window. Large red cruisers appeared. The armada!

"Welcome to the armada! Or should I say welcome into alien slavery!" Mar laughed. We flew passed the larger cruisers and headed to the planet. A few seconds later he landed in a loading dock. Invaders walked back and forth ignoring the new alien on their planet. "Where are the salve docks?" Mar asked one of the Irkins passing by. The man just pointed in a direction and left. Mar followed the direction leaving me alone on the ships. I didn't bother trying to escape. Nothing in my body was responding. I waited to the end. I don't know how long he was gone. My thoughts drifted to Zim as much as I tried no to think about him. I wish I could hate him….. but I know I can't. I love him to much to hate him. I close my eyes picturing Zim face. His soft green skin. His blood red eyes. The way he would hold me. The way he would kiss me. It pains my heart to be this far away from him for so long.

"This is him!" Mar shouted at me like I was a prized animal.

"He looks strong enough to work." The other irking said examining me. It was a female irkin. He purple eyes looked me up and down. "Yes I will take him. I'll be right back with the money" She said as she left.

"You are selling me to hurt Zim? Won't he just find me and take me away?"

"I'm selling you to be one of the Tallest' servants. I want to embarrass him and disgrace him as much as possible. I'll let you go, and when he arrives I tell the tallest. What Zim has done. To love an alien and for that alien to be a slave is the lowest of the low! Then after that I kill you both!"

"You bastard!"

"Here is your money!" The female irkin says as she returns with the payment. "You! Follow me!" She ordered.

"He cannot move. He's a fighter! He won't be able to move for a couple of hours" Mar said.

"Very well" she said as she snapped her fingers. Two male irking appeared at her side. "Carry the new alien slave. He can't move" they didn't complain and one lifted me over his shoulders and started to walk after the female irkin. I glare at Mar who was standing there smiling as he counted his money. I look up at the stars. I hoped against all odds that Zim was coming…….Who am I kidding? He probably doesn't even know that I'm not on earth any more. I stare at the starry sky.

"Zim" I whispered softly as one last tear rolled down my cheek. I get carried through the streets. We arrive at what looks to be a tube connecting the planet to one of the large cruisers hovering over the planet. We stand in the middle of the tube and get sucked upward towards the cruiser. The female irking jabs something into my neck. More pain! I push myself off the larger irkin. I stand up realizing what I just did. I was able to move.

"Change into these!" The female irking shouts as she throws clothes at me. You are to wear this! She says as she raps something around my neck "it is to protect you if you need to go onto the planet. It also means you belong to the tallest. Now change we'll be back shortly1" she says as the guards push me into a cell. I change and lay down. I notice some one else in the cell. They were hiding from me. I'm too depressed to care! I quickly fall asleep.

"Wake up newbie!" one of the guards shouted at he. I looked around the small room. There was two other aliens slave in here with me. One with his eyes on his fingers and had three mouths. The other was a rhino looking creature except he had strange antennas sticking out of his neck. I look down at my new clothes. An all black and plain shirt, pants and boots. One thing that was strange was that they forced all aliens' slaves to wear a collar with the symbol of their masters on it. Mine was black with a red disguise that was on the armada's cruiser.

"You start by cleaning the hall and shelf in the library. You'll get a break at noon and then dinner at 5:00" The guard shouted at me. I look at him. He pulls me to my feet and drags me out of the cell. I get to my feet and follow him into my assigned hall.

"Be grateful Slave! You have it the easiest! Other slaves don't even get feed. The Heir seems to like you. Now get to work!" He said shoving me to the ground. He throws a towel at my face and put down a bucket of soapy water. I wait for the guard to leave. I stare at the hall. There are several statues and paintings hanging on the walls. The hall was gray, but a layer of dust could be seen. I dip the towel in the bucket and get started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Next Day XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Dib" Someone shouted as I entered the mess hall. I went to sit next to my cell mate. Izark the rhino looking alien and Kimari. "I wish I was you!" Izark said as he ate his food.

"Why" I asked as I grabbed something that looked to be bread from the table.

"You are always assigned the easiest thing to do!"

"Not my fault!" I said as I ate the "bread."

"I guess but still. What are you assigned today?"

"Cleaning The Heir's Rooms" I said. I heard no humorous respond. I look at Izark. He was staring at me with his mouth opened. Kamari was the same "What?"

"Nothing" Kamari answered "it's just that no new slaves have ever cleaned his rooms before. You better do a good job!"

"Ok than." I said as I got up and went to clean the rooms. This guy had three rooms all to himself. This will take a while. I travel to the top floors. I enter one of the rooms without meeting anyone else. The room was pretty neat except for a few books on the floor. The room was full of chairs and tables. I picked them up and put them on the shelf. I look every where for something out of place before turning to the next room. This room was full of weapons. I backed out afraid if I made any sudden movement something would go off. I run to another room. The bed room. Like the first one. There was nothing much to do except change the sheets. As I finish up I hear the door quickly open and shut. I turn to look at the door. I run and open the door. As I do the door leading to the hall is closed. I quickly open that on too and run into the hall. Something small a metallic just turned the corner. I run and turn the corner. A small robotic figure turns the corner. I stop myself from following it. I return to the room and make a quick check to make sure everything is alright. I spot something on the table. It wasn't there when I left. It was a small blue necklace. There was note next to it I picked it there was only five words on it.

This is for you, Dib

I look at the necklace and back at the note. This was definitely not here when he left. Somebody must have put this here while he was gone. I pick up the neck and tie it around my neck. Who had left the note and necklace? Better questions how he knows his name?

I walk out of the rooms and make my way back to my cell. Along the way I look at the necklace. The blue jewel hanging on a string was shaped into a tear. I look at it as I walk. Out of the corner of my eye I see someone coming. I hide the jewel inside my shirt. It was the Tallest and a few upper level irkin. I do as I was tolled. I go down on one knees and I look at the floor. I wait they pass by. One irkin hesitated but continued on his way. I wait a few second before getting up. I look at the hesitant irkin as he turns the corner. I dismiss the weird feeling and continue on my way. I travel down to the lower levels and sit on my bunk in the cell. I pull out the necklace out and stare into as the light pass through. It made a beautiful display of blues. I heard someone walking down the hall. I quickly put the necklace back into my shirt. I watch the door open as I sit there.

"Dib watcha doing back so soon?" Kamari asked as he entered the room.

"Who is The Heir?"

"He is the one who will take over after Tallest have finished their rule"

"Who picks the next Heir?"

"The Tallest pick the one or two irkins who had proven themselves enough to become the next rulers."

"What is his name?"

"That is do not know"

"Have you ever seen him?"

"Does it matter? All irkins look almost the same"

"Not mine. Not zim" I whisper

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Get some sleep Dib tomorrow we are all working the same job"

"What is that?"

"We are to make sure that the main hall is ready for the party in two days."

"It's a big thing?"

"Very big. You might even get to see The Heir if your lucky"

"I feel lucky"

.

.

.

**Author's note: There you go 1 g hope you enjoyed it. Next update is November 26. Happy Halloween!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again everybody! I glad you guys are still interested in this story! I didn't think I would update it so soon! Either way here is the newest chapter! Keep reviewing and if any ideas pop into your head feel free to tell me! I don't own invader zim! By the way the ( . ) doesn't mean anything!  
**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**Dib's POV**

"Dib get up!" Kimari said as he shook me awake. "We are going to have a long day today" he murmured as he left my side. I turn to my nightstand. I put on my glasses and get up. I put on my shoes and make my way out of the room. My necklace lay on my chest. I am still trying to solve the mystery behind it.

"Here!" The guard shoved a broom in to my chest. I grab it and follow the row of slaves walking to the main hall. As we turned the corner out of the corner of my eyes I saw something metal. A second later it was gone. I continue to walk. Again I saw something this time it was a person. It looked to be the one person I wanted to see. I walked over to the corner the figure stood by.

"Get back in line!" a guard shouted shoving me back in line. Two grand doors opened up letting us into the grand hall. It was as wide as a football stadium and as tall as a skyscraper. Large orbs floated in the air near the ceiling. That was where all the light was coming from. "Start working this place has to be spot less or you can go work in the kitchen" the guard said leaving thirty of us in the room. I feel sorry for the slave working in the kitchen. It must be hot as hell in there. I started my work. Half of us were sweeping while the other half dusted the painting, windows, and what little furniture there was in the room. I swept and swept but my mind would stay on my task. My mind drifted to earth. Has my dad realized that I was gone? Had Gaz? Probably not. I really did hope jet had made it to a hospital. I really should thank him for trying. I forced myself not to think about him. I tried not to, but my mind wouldn't listen. Zim popped into my mind. The last sweet memory of him appeared in my mind when he finally became one. I walked to the farthest end. I hid behind a large pillar near the corner. Tears rolled down my face. I miss Zim so much that it hurts! I want to be back on earth. I want to be with Zim! I want zim right now! I shouted in my head. I silently cried behind the pillar for who knows how long. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down and recover from my break down. I left a hand on my cheek.

"Don't open your eyes" a voice whispered into my ear. A shiver went down my spine.

"Zim" I said keeping my eyes closed.

"Yeah it's me" he said rapping his arms around my waist. He pinned me to the pillar. He sweetly kissed my cheek. He pulled of the collar that was on my neck and throws it on the ground. His lips moved down my neck his tongue glided over my skin, I let out a small moan. His hands move under my shirt. I rap my arms around his neck. I pull his lips to mine. He kissed me back without a hesitation. I open my eyes. I see his big ruby eyes staring down at me. How I love his eyes. I pull him closer to me. He pulls me to the wall. A door opens up Zim leads me throw it and into a secret corridor. He leads me through these brightly light corridors. We stop at a door. We open it and lock it behind us. There was only one thing in the room, and it was a bed. Zim sits down on the bed and motions me to come to him. I obey him. He pulls me to his lap and continues to kiss my neck.

"Zim when did you get here?"

"A few hours after you did"

"Then why didn't you come get me?!"

"Because if Mar was to check up on you and your not here. He'll know I took you."

"How did you find out?"

"Jet came to me and tolled me"

"You shouldn't have come. Mar is using me to get to you"

"There is one thing he doesn't know that I do"

"What's that?"

"You'll see" zim said laid me down on the bed.

"Zim that's n-" Zim got on top of me making me burn up. He had taken his shirt off. I stare at his chest. I have an urge to lick him.

"Dib I'm going to fuck you right now" Zim announced. He took something out of his pocket. It was a capsule. He swallowed it. I took off all my clothes Zim laid on top on me. He kissed me. I pulled him close to me. I don't want him to disappear like he did last time. His land was on my thigh and slowly moved to my crotch. His finger rapped around me. I let out a loud moan.

"That's it dib" Zim whispered into my ear as he continues to play with me. My body was on fire. Every movement sent a wave of pleasure through my body Zim was licking my neck. "Dib turn around" I did as he said. I flipped over on my stomach knowing what is coming next. I left his finger sliding into me. He moved around inside of me. I gasp a he moved. Minutes later he pulled out of me only to be replacing it with something bigger. He thrusted into me, and then slowly out. I arched my back as he came into me again. We repeated this for what seemed like forever. i enjoyed every one of zim actions. I screamed out his name as I reached my climax. He soon followed. He fell to my left. I tried to get up and felt a sharp pain in my ass.

"Don't move dib" Zim whispered as he pulled me to his chest. "Go to sleep" I curled up to his chest. "I'll make sure you don't disappear again dib" Zim said as he kissed my forehead." Dib I will come for you tomorrow. When you wake up you'll be in the slave's room." I simply nodded. I was beyond happy to hear him say he would come for me.

"Zim I love you"

"I love you too"

**.**

Later that Day 

**.**

"Dib are you okay?" Izark asked as he ran into the room. I lay on my bed trying to fight of the sleepiness. "You just disappeared! And then we hear one of the guards says you collapsed and were sent to the room"

"Yeah. I got light headed….you knows from…being away from my home planet" I said

"Okay that makes sense" He said letting the subject drop.

"okay listen!" the guards said as he throws open the door. "The Heir has decided lo let you …slaves join the ceremony tomorrow. Spread the word. You are to stay out of the way and simply watch!" he said he turned and looked at me "you are to report to room 704 an hour before the coronation " he said then left the room.

"That was strange…but at least we are going to a party tomorrow!" Kimari said in joy.

"Weird how The Heir would invite slaves to his coronation though" Izark said trying to figure out why

"Don't go making trouble Izark! We are lucky just to be remembered by The Heir"

"Fine Fine fine! I won't go and jinx it!" I lay down on my bed and I feel something on my wrist. I lift my left hand and see a black bracelet with a weird symbol on it. I look at it carefully, but the symbols don't make any sense. Oh well, tomorrow I am out of here and in Zim arms. I close my eyes picturing Zim one more time before going to sleep

.

.

.

.

.

.

**There you go! I am really sorry it is do short! I wanted to make it longer but with my family constantly popping in and out. I feel weird writing while they are in the room! Please Review I greatly appreciate it! Next update is on Christmas! Have a happy Thanks giving!**


End file.
